Encounters through the seed
by jewelia123
Summary: This story follows many characters "Encounters" through the seed in Minecraft. Rated M for a whole lot of lemons! There will be many characters.
1. Chapter 1

A new story I decided to write with lots of lemon. If you guys ask for more I'll make more. This first story follows a girl named Julia on her "Adventure" through a cave in the seed. There will be many more characters if I continue. There will also be more stories, and more encounters. Go ahead and also leave feedback/ ideas for me.

"I can't believe how well I'm doing, I already found eight diamonds and two stacks of iron from this one cavern!" I exclaimed triumphantly,

"Nothing can stop me now."

I continued on feeling invincible. I had only encountered a handful of mobs that I easily dispatched with my enchanted sword. This cave was very long, and I seemed to only have dented it's mass. I could still see plenty of other minerals to collect, but I had been down here for hours. I knew that it was about time for me to head back to my house. I turned and started back to where I had come, but I was met with a cluster of skeletons, and zombies. There had to have been at least seven altogether, and they were obstructing the only way back. I would have to fight them.

"Ha, I'm not about to lose all of my hard earned loot to some weak undead freaks!" I yelled prominently as I began to hack, slash, and shoot my way through the mobs.

I killed two mobs without getting even a scratch. I went for three more, but they tore at me furiously. They ripped my skirt clean off, and my shirt was hanging by a couple of threads.I was able to finish them off, but the next group of three attacked immediately. Their claws, and bows ripped the last few hanging threads on my shirt clean off.

"You pervs!" I screamed as I finished them.

I was now left in my pink see through bra, and my matching lacy panties. I continued through without a single problem until I heard a strange sound followed by some purple looking particles. I looked around, but I saw nothing more then a black shadow passing by.

"Who's there? I called, "What and where are you?"

I felt a large blow from behind, and turned to see an enderman standing behind me

At this point my weapon had escaped my grasp. It now lay further down the trail. The enderman immediately attacked again. His swipes cut my bra, and panties straight off. I was now lying naked and weaponless.. I was completely vulnerable right now. I could see the enderman staring at my body. I saw his black penis begin to grow. I knew what was coming.

"PLEASE! NO!" I pleaded desperately, "PLEASE LET ME GO!"

The enderman grabbed my exposed breasts, and thrust his penis in.

"STOP PLEASE!" I continued to scream.

I can't believe this is happening... I'm being raped by an enderman!

The enderman thrusted in and out in a constant motion. I could feel his penis growing with every thrust.

"No...please" I said as I felt myself losing more and more control.

His long warm black dick kept going. The enderman grabbed at me. I struggled, but it was no use. He put me on my knees and shoved his cock inside my mouth. I could feel some pre cum slip over his dick and into my mouth. I tried to resist, but he would just go deeper whenever i tried. Eventually he took his dick out. My mouth was in pain. His dick was now throbbing.

I stared at his now throbbing dick. It was now at least 10 inches long, and it was so red and warm. The enderman stared at me. It seemed to have had a look of shame on it's face. It felt bad for what it did. He started to leave, and then i realized... I wanted his dick. I ran in front of him, got on my knees, and i grabbed his dick. He looked at me confused. Then i started to rub his long fat black dick. He stopped and allowed me too. He grabbed me and held me up in the air as he started to hump me again.

His dick grew back to its peak, and I could feel it. It was so warm and long. I started to orgasm, and i couldn't help but moan.

"OOOOHH," I moaned, OOH FUCKk... please more more!"

He was now thrusting me at top speed. I felt more and more pre cum at the tip of his dick. It just kept building I started to cum. My new enderman friend couldn't take it any more, and he bust his load inside of me.

"..." I was out of breath.

The enderman lied me down. I was completely covered in purple ender cum. I felt sticky, and i couldn't get up but I didn't care. The enderman teleported him and myself to my house. Me and him spooned in my bed. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter follows James as he ventures around the land near his house. By the way I'm sorry if my writing styles switch around a bit, but I still don't know what I prefer. Until I figure out what I like best I may try out new things a lot. This story is told in third person. If you guys want more please review and give me suggestions.

"Man I'm soooooo booored," James sighed, "I guess I'll just gather resources."

James walked out of his house with an iron axe. He began to chop trees. James continued to cut wood from the oak forest nearby his house until he heard footsteps. He turned around to see nothing. He went back to cutting trees, and suddenly a familiar noise sounded behind him.

"sssSSSSSS,"

James swung his axe immediately at the sound recognizing it as one of his most hated mobs.

"OOOWW!" The creeper cried out, "I WAS JUST KIDDING."

The creeper flew back a bit, and was now in great pain. James stared at the creeper. He could see that he had cut her top clean off, and she was grabbing her nose. If creepers had blood she would definitely be bleeding.

"I'm sorry I didn't know," James said just as she passed out.

James grabbed her body, and he rushed her into his house. Hours passed until she woke up.

"What...where am i?" She said as she looked around in a daze, "HEY, IT'S YOU!"

"I'm sorry I didn't know." James pleaded defensively.

"I guess i shouldn't sneak up on people like that," she muttered, "This is a pretty nice place mind if I stay a while."

"I guess the least I could do is let you stay a while since you're injured."

"Thank's mind if I get comfy?" She asked but didn't even await an answer instead just removed her pants.

James stared awkwardly. "I mean I guess."

James couldn't help but gaze at her body. She was very slim, but still had nice breasts and a nice butt. He continued to stare in silence until he thought of something else to say.

"Uhh... what's your name?" James asked a bit nervously.

She sat silent for a couple of seconds "Well my names Cristen, but you can call me Cristy."

James thought for a second. "Ok well make yourself at home Cristy I'm going to go wash myself up a bit." James excused himself.

James went into his bathroom, and pulled a lever. The lever turned a dispenser on with a bucket of water inside; allowing water to flow down into a shower. He undressed himself and got inside. His dick was hard from staring at cristy's practically nude body all day. He began to rub his hard one for a while, but he stopped when he heard the sound of footsteps.

"Hiya," Cristy said as she entered the shower with James.

She was completely naked now. James stared at her in panic. His boner grew bigger as she stood next to him.

James got hold of himself for a second "What are you doing here!"

Cristy seemed unphased. "I'm washing up."

"With me?!" James exlaimed

Cristy was still unphased. "Yeah,"

James could see that she did not find this weird at all, so he pretended he didn't either. Anyways he enjoyed it. He could see Cristy's breasts now. They were in full view, and if he wanted to he could grab them. He could see her pussy. He could practically start fucking her now.

Cristy dropped some lather. "whoops," she let out as she bent over to pick it up.

Her ass was now in full view. James's erection was now at it's peak. He just stared as she stayed bent over. He had a huge urge to just go for it. He wanted to just go to town on her right now. He grew weaker and weaker to the idea. Eventually he couldn't help it. He had to give in.

Cristy felt James's dick being thrust inside of her. "WOAH!"

James grabbed Cristy's ass, and he continued to thrust in and out of her.

"WOAH JAMES!" She yelled out, "Keep going... OOHH... please."

James was in the moment. He grabbed Cristy's tits and he went in and out faster. He carried her onto his bed. He spread her legs, and shoved his dick inside of her creeper pussy.

"OOhh FUCK," She screamed as she got drilled. "Yeah PLEASE Give IT to me!"

James put Cristy on her kness. She opened her mouth wide knowing what was to come. James shoved his dick in her mouth.

Cristy started to suck on his dick passionately. She would lick around the tip and then deep throat it while James pushed her head further in. Some pre cum began to come out, and she would swallow it all. James sat on the bed, and he put Cristy on his dick. She started to bounce. James grabbed her tits as they both bounced. Her tits were perfect. He let out a lot of pre cum inside of her as they bounced.

"OOhhh James!" She coudn't help but cry out in pleasure. "James...james...james..."

Cristy was now cumming all over his dick. They kept bouncing with the bed. James got up and bent Cristy over onto the bed. He began to hump her again. He was now going faster then ever before. His dick was at it's biggest. He was at his peak, and Cristy could feel it.

"OHHH FUCK PLEEASE JAMES FUCCKK MEE OOOHHH FUCK!" She screamed so loudly the village a bit of a ways away could hear it.

James was nearing his climax. He kept going until he just couldn't hold it. He let out a few more thrusts and then he busted his load inside of her.

"OOOOHHHhhhhhhh." She yelled and slowly got quieter.

His jizz poured inside of her. She was filled with jizz. She couldn't even move. Her pussy was overflowing with his sperm. They lay there in exhaustion. Both of them out of breath and panting.

James looked to Cristy. "You can stay as long as you want."

They both fell asleep right after.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter follows our newest character, Cindy. Cindy lives in a house by the plains biome where plenty of creatures come out at night. We will read a tale of her "encounter". This story is in third person.

Cindy sprinted through the plains biome. She was hastily making her way back to her abode. She lived in a very flat part of the seed, and plenty of monsters wandered in at night. The sun set lower and lower, but Cindy was still a bit of a ways from her house. She could see that mobs had already started to explore the plains. She saw skeletons, zombies, and creepers come in. In turn they saw her and began to chase. Once she could see her house she made a full out dash to her door. She opened it then quickly stepped inside and closed the door.

She could see the mobs stare at her through the window. "HAHA!" She triumphantly exclaimed, "Too fast for you this time. Maybe I should give you a head start tommorow night, HAHA."

Cindy undressed into her sleeping clothes which were nothing more then her silk bra and panties.

Cindy danced around mockingly to her window. "Man wish you guys had this?" She said while she began seductively rubbing her body. "I bet you do.

The monsters now intrigued by her body and dancing pounded even harder at the wood walls.

"Ha well you can look, but you can't touch," She boasted.

Cindy lied down on her bed with a smile on her face. She was very boastful. As she drifted off into her dreams some zombies joined the mobs. The zombies pushed their way to the front, and they began to pound with all their might on the doors. Cindy was now asleep, but she started to move around in bed to the noise. The zombies continued to punch at the door and more and more of them joined in. Once about four zombies punched simultaneously at the door furiously; it just couldn't take the force anymore. The door broke, and the house rumbled.

Cindy woke up to the large vibration and sound of the door being broken. "Mmm...what...?" She grumbled as she slowly gained her vision and wits.

She saw the mobs converging on her pouring in endlessly through the door. "WHAT!...WHAT!" She screamed frantically, "STOP...LEAAAVEEE!"

The zombies were the first to reach her. They bit her bra straight off. Next they clawed at her panties.

"OH MY NOTCH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She continued to yell, "STOP... PLEASEE!"

Now that she was completely nude the monsters, all with huge erections, rushed her. Two zombies put their throbbing green dicks in her pussy.

"AAAHHH...NOOO!" She cried and pleaded, "Please let me go!"

Soon her screams were muffled by a creeper's dick in her mouth.

Mobs continued to flood in. A skeleton shoved his boner straight in her ass. A group of zombies rubbed their dicks and shot cum on her. Another creeper sat on her stomach and thrusted his dick in and out between her tits. Once the two zombies had came all they could inside of her pussy they let two more mobs join in. Same with the creeper getting a blowjob. Once he exploded inside her he let a skeleton take his place. All the other mobs either awaited their turns on her, or they stood around her jerking themselves off. They would let themselves jizz on her body, and they would constantly smack their dicks across her face.

"MHHSDFHMSM," Muffled sounds were all she could make out with mobs dicks in her mouth.

The twe new zombies shot their load inside of her, and they left. Two skeletons came in right away to take their spot. The skeleton working on her ass was replaced by a creeper. The creeper sitting on her stomach playing with her tits left. This would lead to the climax of the situation. Seeing such emptiness on her all the mobs just standing around waiting immediately rushed onto her. They all literally jumped at the chance. Skeletons, zombies, and creepers all jumped on the bed with her. She was covered in mobs and dicks. Once the mobs on her pussy left two zombies and a skeleton took their place. Two creepers rushed to her mouth and shoved their dicks in. Two skeletons started working on her ass. Her stomach and body was covered by three zombies, three skeletons, and a creeper humping at whatever skin they could find.

"MMHMSDGSDHSDASFASDASDASDA!" She mumbled out loudly as she struggled and wriggled.

Even then there were five zombies, two creepers, and three skeletons surrounding her jerking off on her. The mobs on her body parts continued to hump furiously. Only stopping for a few seconds at a time to say stuff like "Yeah bitch like that?" "You like my dick in you?" "Yeah you were right we do want to touch."

Eventually as they could see the sun would almost begin to rise they all went full speed. They all humped at her and jerked off to their top speed. Their dicks were all hard. She was screaming internally. They all flowed with pre cum. They humped at their climax until...

WOOOOSHHH. Jizz poured in from every side and angle of her.

"MHGFGNFGMFGMGFMFGMGFMFDGSGSG!" She yelled out her guts internally.

Jizz poured all over her. There was so much she could literally drown. All the mobs cum collected onto and inside of her. She was in huge shock. She was stuck to her bed, and she'd stay that way for a long time. The mobs all fled off into their caves. They spewed jizz all over her house. She was stretched out in cum. She passed out immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter follows Jen. She loves encounters. Maybe a bit too much. This story is in third person. By the way please leave reviews of honest opinios, and go ahead and leave new character ideas and suggestions. ;) -Jewel

Jen was walking around at night. It was a particularly unlit area. Still there were no mobs in sight, so Jen just continued on gathering cobble. Anyways she wouldn't mind if there was. She had a 'certain way' of getting herself out of situations that always worked. She had nice double D tits, a round ass, and a slim figure; which always helped. As she broke stone from the small hole she dug a voice followed behind her. She turned around and was met with a zombie wearing full iron armor.

"Get down bitch!" The zombie commanded, "I'm about to taste that fresh flesh.

She put on a naive face. "Oh no what ever shall I do?" she made her voice as seductive as possible, "Are you sure you wouldn't settle for anything else?"

"Drop those clothes bitch!" He snapped again, "It makes things easier."

She gladly obeyed. She took off her helmet. Her orange hair flowed out. She practically ripped her bra after removing her shirt, exposing her huge tits.

She looked to him with a fake desperate look. "Please isn't there anything else I could do?"

"Don't worry there is," he grinned, "Bend over"

She obeyed once more. The zombie took it's armor off. His dick was now exposed. It was huge and green. Now Jen was hiding a smile. He forced his dick inside of her. He began going in and out of her rhythmically.

"Oh yeah! You like that bitch? Keep this up and I'll have to keep you around." He talked dirty to her.

"Yeah? You enjoying this flesh?" She asked playfully.

"Yeah I am bitch." He muttered out.

Suddenly Jen stopped feeling anything. She heard a loud thump. She unbent herself over to see what happened. An iron golem stood there. Next to the a pile of rotten flesh.

"Your welcome," The iron golem ignorantly proclaimed triumphantly, "You've been saved."

Jen rolled her eyes. "I could handle myself thank you very much." She grabbed the iron armor, put it on, and grudgingly started walking home.

"I don't get anything from saving your life?!" The iron golem cried out.

Jen stared angrily. "NO!" "I was enjoying myself."

"You enjoy being raped?" he questioned her.

"So what if I do, I like the feeling." She answered and continued walking.

The iron golem grabbed her and flung her in the air.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK?!" She screamed out.

Only her iron pants survived the fall. She looked at him and saw a giant bulge. She could see a boner. She was scared of what was tocome.

"PLEASE NO!" She yelled out in fear.

"I thought you enjoyed this stuff." He grinned.

" I don't think I can take this!" She yelled in reply.

He his dick thrusted at her iron leggings. They shattered immediately. He slowly shoved his dick in her pussy.. It was so big. It was literally as hard as iron. She was practically ready to cum. He started to go in and out repeatedly.

"Yeah bitch like my dick?" He was enjoying this immensely."

"OOOHH! yes i SORT OF do." She was getting used to his dick.

He got even harder and longer. She could feel his thick pre cum ooze in.

"Get on your knees." He ordered.

She did so. He stuck his iron cock in her mouth. She grabbed at his iron block balls. She started rubbing them. She deep throated as much of his cock as she could. She kept rubbing and thick iron pre cum poured in. She had to spit it out. Even that was hard. He picked her up and held her in the air. His dick was now full size. It throbbed, she knew she wanted it. He started to fuck her while he held her in air.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK OOH MY FUCKING FUCK YESS! PLEAASE MOORE FUCK!" She cried out in excitedness. They fucked and fucked through the night. No mobs dared come near them. It was almost morning now.

"GET READY BITCH!" "IT'S CUMMING!" He yelled.

"OOOH FUCK IM READY!" She screamed in orgasm.

He kept going at his full speed. He kept fucking until he couldn't help it.

"OOH YEAH!" He yelled in satisfaction. Cum poured into her pussy.

"OOOH MY FUCKING FUCK!" She let the cum flow through her.

She could feel it fill her up. It was so warm and rigid. The golem lied her down. "I'll see you later!" he exclaimed after the last gallon of jizz came out of him.

She couldn't move. Her pussy was so pleasured. Her legs were so sore. She was sure her vag was stretched out. She didn't mind. She found her favorite encounter to date.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter follows Suzy. She decided to explore the nether. What evil encounters await her? Will anyone else pop in? Please leave suggestions and comments in replies. pm me any private questions or any conversations you want. I love talking to my readers. - Jewel ;)

Suzy had finally collected the ten obsidian to travel to a new dimension. She was very excited. She banged her flint on her steel. The portal lit and the flames turned purple. She stepped inside.

There were zombie pigman awaiting her. They stared for a brief second then went back to their usual manner. She carefully stepped past them. She ran through looking at all the scenery. It was literally hell, but she admired the landscape. As a visitor and not a resident she could see it's uniqueness. Her admiration was interrupted by an explosion.

She looked around, "What the nether?"

Above her was a creature with tentacles sticking out of it's head. It was pure white, and was filled with fury.

"Crap!" She yelled frantically as she ran.

She continued to run until met by a orange monster with floating limbs. She pulled out her sword, but another of these goons grabbed her from behind. She was hit over the head with a stone sword by a black skeleton. She was out cold.

"Man this place is creepy." said another adventurer.

This was Joe. He decided to pay the nether a visit too. He needed some blaze rods so he could make a stand for potions.

"It really doesn't get any better the more times you come here." He muttered to himself.

Joe continued to walk along to the nether fortress he had visited many a times before. He journeyed through the spaces, and he noticed that there was a sound coming from a bit of a ways away. He went closer to the sound until he could make it out.

"HHHEEELLPP!" Screamed a voice from another room.

He approached the room that he was sure the voice came from. He carefully looked in. There was a girl tied up next to some other mobs. The girl had an hourglass shape. She had on only a tight bra which outlined her huge breasts and matching panties that showed her round butt.

"No one can hear you." A blaze assured her.

"No one can stop us now." A wither skeleton chimed in.

"Let's get our leader now he's going to be happy I snagged this." A second blaze added in.

"No way I helped!" The first blaze argued.

"We'll settle this on the way there." The wither skeleton dragged them along.

Joe untied Suzy from the fence she was attached to. Seeing another human she once again fainted. He grabbed her, and threw an enderpearl up to his portal. He went through.

In his house he lied her on the bed. An hour later she woke up.

"What... where am...who are...what happened?" She dazily sputtered out a question.

"My name is Joe." Joe looked to her. "This is my house. I brought you here from the nether. "

She sat up. "Thank you so much. Who knows what they would've done to me."

He layed a cake down next to her. "You want some food?"

She had some cake then they stared at each other. Suzy leaned towards him and they began to kiss. This kiss began to turn into more as Joe lied on top of Suzy. Suzy removed her bra and panties. Joe took his clothes off. They continued to make out. Joe's dick grew with every second. Suzy got on her knees. She grabbed Joe's cock and rubbed it. She stopped and put his cock in her mouth. She licked his tip and spit out his pre cum. He pushed her face in. She took the whole cock. When she took it out she gasped for air.

He bent her over onto the bed, and he pushed his dick inside her pussy.

She was in intense pleasure. "OOOOhhh Yeeess! JOOEE!"

He kept going. He held onto her tits while he fucked suzy. She could feel his cock growing warmer. She could also feel his warm gooey pre cum. She was so lost in the moment.

"JOOE JOOE Joe JOOOE!" She screamed in pleasure, "I LOVE you JOOOE!"

Suzy led Joe to a chair. He sat down, and she got on his dick. She began to bounce. He grabbed her tits while she went up and down on his dick. Her black hair was in his face. He saw a gold streak in her hair. He leaned in and smelled her hair. It smelled so sweet. They continue bouncing on his chair.

"Fuck... OOHH fuck! YEEES FUCK ME JOE!" She yelled out.

Her tits were so smooth, so round, so soft, and so big. He squeezed them tight while they rocked the chair.

Suzy could feel Joe's dick inside of her. It was throbbing, warm, big, and hard. She couldn't help but cum all over him.

Joe grabbed Suzy and lifted her. He threw her back on the bed. She spread her legs. He rotated her onto so she was lying on her stomach. He then grabbed her ass, and he went to town on her. His dick was at it's peak. Suzy was still in love with the pleasure.

"PLEEASE JOE KEEP GOING!" Suzy let out in deep excitement.

Joe kept fucking her. He would use her ass to reel in her body as he fucked her. He would grab and pull then push. He continued while he felt her round ass. It was all his. He could do what he wanted with her. He got in the bed with her. He grabbed her waist and kept thrusting his dick inside of her. They kept fucking until they both fell off the bed. This only seemed to fuel their sex drive for each other. Suzy's hair was all over. Joe found it even more enticing. Joe sat on the bed. Suzy jumped back on his dick. They were in the same position as on the chair, but now they were at their highest energy levels. They were both bouncing as rapidly as they could. Joe once again took the chance to seize her soft big tits.

"JOE give IT TO ME!" she moaned out.

They kept going. Suzy could feel Joe's pre cum becoming more and more fluid.

"JOE LET IT GO! I WANT YOUR SPERM INSIDE ME!" she yelled in passion.

Joe held her tits as he felt it coming closer. They bounced and bounced and...

"OOOOHHHHHhh!" Suzy felt Joe's cum go inside her.

"OHH yeah!" Joe finally let out after his climax.

They both looked at each other. They lied back on the bed. They got in a spooning position. Joe held her tits as they fell asleep


	6. Roommates

This chapter follows Jennifer and Jessica two roommates and their encounter in their shared home.

Jennifer was currently finishing tending to some crops in the backyard. She turned to her friend Jessica who was nearby feeding some cows. "I'm so beat," Jennifer groaned, "I just want to sleep. It's almost night."

They both went walked over to their front porch to the door. They entered the house and went to their rooms to sleep. A couple of hours of rest later Jessica ran into Jennifer's room screaming. "JENNIFER!" she yelled at her in a panic, "We left the cow pen open!"

"Oh my notch Jessica seriously?!" she yelled back in reply, "Well then go close it."

"Can you come with me?" Jessica pleaded "I'm scared of monsters."

"Fine let's just hurry up," Jennifer grouchily agreed.

As soon as they exited the house the girls realized their mistake. There was a huge horde of mobs gathered around their house. Zombies were attack their livestock. Creepers trampled crops, and skeletons were shooting up the building. A few seconds after they left the safety of the inside a stray creeper came by and blew a hole near them leaving their front door open. The monsters all turned towards this loud sound and rushed after the two girls. The girls ran inside as fast as they could sprint. Jennifer who was a little faster then Jessica made it to her room and locked the door. She was safe from those horrid monsters. Jessica who was a bit slower despite being a bit less busty was captured by the horde. Jennifer looked out her glass window towards her entrapped friend. The monsters tore away at her shirt, then her pants, then her bra, and lastly her panties.

A zombie spread Jessica onto a table "Open wide bitch," the zombie said with pleasure, "We found some fresh meat for tonight. The zombie grabbed Jessica's head and shoved his cock inside her mouth. A creeper thrusted his dick inside her pussy. His cock was so hard and it went at an alarming pace.

"MMHSDFMNMM!" is all the noise Jessica could make out with this action that was going on.

Many other mobs formed a circle around her and jacked off as they let themselves cum wheresoever they wanted to on her body. She just stood their watching these creatures thrust their dicks in and out of her. She was scared she couldn't do anything. As the night went on and the mobs gangbanged Jessica An enderman walked in. He looked at Jessica with a look of lust in his eyes. Then he turned to the window where he saw Jennifer. She was the real prize here. She had double D breasts and a nice ass. She walked over to her room, he removed the door, and then he placed it back so no other mobs could enter.

"Stay back!" Jennifer screamed in terror, "I'm warning you don't get closer... please"

The enderman came up to her and proceeded to undress her.

"NO No no no no," she cried as the enderman continued, "Please don't hurt me."

The enderman took his cock and thrusted it inside her pussy. She closed her eyes hoping it would end soon. The enderman squeezed her tits and continued to fuck her.

"please stop... please no'" She continued to try and convince him to stop.

She opened her eyes and saw the enderman's huge cock inside her. It stretched her pussy out. It caused pain from the beginning, but as time went on she experienced pleasure. She looked at the enderman's eyes not realizing the effects that would come.

The enderman grew enraged at her stare. It's cock grew, it humped faster, and it squeezed her body more roughly. He went in and out of her faster then it could teleport. At this point it was too much to take without showing immense pleasure.

"OOhh Ohh ohh," Her screams of pleasure rang out, "Ohh fuck pleasse more oooh fuck!"

They were going so fast and so loud that some of the mobs who were fucking Jessica turned to them.

She rode his cock happily. "OOhh yeah oh fuck yeah grab me. This is all for you." She happily said to the enderman.

The enderman sat down on her bed. Jennifer happily rode his cock. She bounced up and down with her tits swinging up and down.

"Oh your dick is so big I've never had a dick like yours. It's so hard too and it's all for me." She said excitedly.

Jennifer was more into the sex then the enderman who started it. The enderman reached its maximum speed and eventually he bust his load inside of Jennifer. She was more then happy to take it.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHhhhhh fuck!" she yelled as the endercum slid into her body.

As the enderman left the room he opened the door and left it open. Mobs ran at the oppurtunity and rushed Jennifer's room. She galdly spread her legs and let a zombie shove his cock right in her pussy. The mobs fucked the two girls through the night. They looked at each other through the glass and smiled every so often. The sun rose and the mobs ran. Jennifer walked over to Jessica both of them dripping with the mobs cum. She lied down next to Jessica and they rubbed each others bodies together. Jennifer fingered Jessica for a while and they both fell asleep together.


End file.
